


The Realms volume 2

by mywisesoul



Series: The tales of the King and Queen of Asgard. [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywisesoul/pseuds/mywisesoul
Summary: As Jane and Thor recover from shock from the surprise attack. Frigga and Odin recall the long life they live. This is the story of Frigga and odin.





	1. The ballad of Queen Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frigga meet Odin.

Jane watches the golden city go by in one quick blur. As Thor rapidly flew to the palace. She close her eyes, when she started to feel light headed. She felt Thor set her on the ground causing her to look up in surprise. She look around and realize they was in the palace upper level. She turn to look at Thor, who was already down the hall. She lift her dress with one hand and quickly follow him. She didn't know where he was going. But she knew something had happen and he might need her.

She watches as he turn left. She quicken her pace to keep up with him. When she finally turn left. She had to stop herself from running into Thor. Who was talking to Fandral.

"They came from nowhere Thor. When they attack us. It was like no other battle I seen before."

"I will speak to father."

Fandral grab Thor arm.

"Your mother...."

"What of my mother?"

"They took her."

Fandral drop his hand and watch as Thor run to the throne room. Jane cover her mouth and grasp. Fandral turn to Jane.

"Come dear girl. I take you to your room."

Jane follow Fandral down the corridor. She look up to the sky and wonder if Frigga was alright. 

High above the city, the dark elves stealth ship begin too leave Asgard orbit. Carrying with them, prisoners. On the level that house the prisoners. Frigga and some Asgardians sat quietly. In a cold dark dark room with no light. Darkness surround them . As they wait their fate. Frigga set with her eyes close. Until she heard a voice.

"I suppose to wed my love today. It look like it will not happen."

Frigga turn to the red head girl and smile.

"If fate choose you to be with him child. Then fate will let you be with him."

"Yes my queen, but what if fate decide I should die here by the hands of these elves."

"Then you take all your wonderful memories of him. With you to Valhalla and when you meet him there there. Your love would have not fade with time."

"Do you have wonderful memories of the Allfather?"

Frigga turn to the girl and pat her shoulder. Frigga smile at her, and ease the girl fear away.

"Well my child. I have so many memories of him. It's hard to forget him."

Frigga smile to herself as she remember when she met Odin.

3400 years ago

I just reach my 600 year of life today. But the moment was not a joyous one. The day of my birth could forever be ruin. If my father and brother and the whole Vanaheim army where to fail today. Their death will burden the day of my birth. Forcing me to carry a scar over my heart until the end of my time.

My father and brother try to bring light to my sadness. But their future weigh heavy on my heart. How can a breath of light touch my heart. When I know they may never return home again.

I wanted to weep, as I watch the servents put their armor on them. My father turn to me and spoke.

"It seems our king have come up with a new battle plan. Attack their trading route, hurt the supply line. Weaken their war effort. That's how you beat the the most powerful army you ever face. That what he told me. So this will be nothing more then a simple raid my dear."

"Nothing ever simple, father."

My brother came from behind and hug me. 

"Aye nothing is sister. But once in awhile, you have to take risk. How ever is you going to learn from life. Now enough talk, we need to go."

He release her as he place a kiss on her head. 

"Your brother words carry some truth. But you can't take to many risk. Sometime a simple a life can teach one just as well. It's up to you to balance them out. Now my darling girl are you going stay here and weep or you going to the docks to bid us farewell."

Frigga run to her father and hug him.

"I will return. You know I will. You don't have to come to docks. I like this farewell. It's quiet and peaceful. Until I return."

Frigga watch her father leave with worry in her heart. They will go by Vanaheim fleet to disrupt the supply line. No doubt the line will be heavy guarded. 

"Stay safe."

Five days later.

Frigga and her servants was at the town market. When they heard the sky rumble. Frigga watches as a light from the sky touch down in the fortress. She watch in horror as Asgard their enemy at the time. Begin their assault on the fortress. She watches as the light disappear. 

She felt her servants grab her as the people in the market flee in fear. She was swept away by the flow of the people. But her servants regain control and lead her to safety. That's when she heard another rumble above them and watch in terror as the brifrost landed on top of the fleeing people.

She watches as the Asgardian warriors appear from the light. Attacking anything in their path. She watches as helpless unarmed man being strike down. She cringed at this sight. This wasn't a battle. This is a massacre an unfair fight. That Asgard was clearly winning. She heard another rumble and watch as the brifost touch the fortress again. 

Her servants pull her away from the slaughter that was unfolding in front off them. She turn and fled with them. Just as the Asgardian warriors cut down the few remaining man. She turn her head in horror as she heard women started to scream. She try to turn around and look. But was quickly stop by her head servant.

"Don't look back my Lady. We have to get you back home. So you can avoid their fate."

That's when another rumble thunder through the sky. As the brifrost touch down again. But further away this time. But still in their path back to her father house. She follow close behind them hoping they lead the way to safety. That's when she decide to look behind her again and saw the Asgard warriors following them.

"Tinek, behind us."

She watch as him and two of her servants turn and draw their weapons and attack the the Asgardian. She grab the female servant and fled. They made it from a safe distance when they was suddenly tackled to the ground. She wince in pain as a Asgardian with unique armor stood over them. I had to do something, and it have to be quick. 

"Why are you doing this? Why attack women and the weak?"

"Your soldiers are not weak. Your man are not weak."

I felt my young servant ball into a knot in my arms in fear.

"But women against well train warriors. I thought your kind put honor and pride first."

"We not attacking the women. We just having a bit of fun..."

He frown a little and then smile. He point at me and laugh.

"You clever wrench. Your clever. I do have pride girl. But I want to plow one of you. So pride doesn't have anything to do with it."

He then reach down and grab the crying girl. He pull her up in one swift move and threw her over his shoulder. I watch in horror as the girl scream in terror. Kick and scream. Begging me for help. I look around for a weopen anything to help free her. I grab the closest thing that was near me which was a hammer and stood. I aim at his head and swung at it. I hit my my mark causing him to loose his balance a little. He turn around and give me a murderous stare. But I care not, my friend needed me and this monster was not going to defile her honor. I swung at him again. This time his helmet flew off his head. But he didn't drop the girl.

He grunt and shook his head. He grab a hand full of his red hair and stare at me. I swung again and this time he caught the hammer. He wrestle it from my hand and threw it to the ground. With one swift move he slap me hard then he delivered another. Then he deliver a punch to my face causing me fall to the ground in pain. He then tower over me.

"Take my advice girl and stay down."

He tighten his grip on the girl and made his way to the nearest building with her. I try to stand, but felt light headed. I lay back on the ground and roll over. Thats when I heard another rumble and saw the light touch down again in the fortress. 

I try to stand again. But this time, I had help. My three guards appear out of nowhere. One of them pick me up in his arms and carry me. The first thing that came to my mind was help not for me but for her. I try to speak, but felt pain in my jaw.

I look at the building and cry for her.

I close my eyes as another rumble pierce the sky as the brifrost touch down again. Asgard was just beginning it assault on us. I close my eyes and cry.

It's been fourteen days since the assualt. Which was clearly won by Asgard. My father and brother arrive back home two days ago. Their raid was a victory too. Each side was equally match for the moment. But my soul hold a heavy burden on it. Me failing to protect a friend places guilty on my head.

Tinek and others went back for her. When they saw how upset I was. But by the time they reach her the damage was done. Her honor, her virtue was now stain. 

"How can I face her again. How can I?"

"It's not your fault. You did all you could for her."

My father pat me on my head. But sometime it happens this way. You have remember and learn from this.

"I know, I will never forget his face father."

"Who?"

"The Asgardian with the unique armor."

"You must have confront a commander."

"With silver horns on his helmet too."

"Silver? Do they stick upright?"

"Yes, they do."

"Do he have red hair, blue eyes? Was he young as well?"

"Yes and yes."

"Well my child. If I'm correct then you was unfortunate to meet the prince of Asgard, Odin."

"A prince."

Frigga shook her head. Trying understand why they attack the town too.

"Why attack the town too? I understand why they attack the fortress. But the town too?"

"Fear they wanted to put fear in your heart. That each town each village can be attack so easily. Word would have spread right about now about what what here."

"We never been Asgard enemy in the past. Why do they hate us now."

"Control my daughter. It's about dominance. Bor king of Asgard want us all to hail him as king over the realms."

"But why now? What change?"

"When you know nothing but wars all your life. When you won every last one of them. You fight, and fight until their no more enemy. No more wars, no more battles. Until there nothing left to fight. That's Asgard, that's their problem. They are a war nation, living under a king who lives for war. A king who still following the old ways. But time is changing. The old ways are coming to an end. This foolishness is nothing more a game to them."

"A game?"

"But enough talk. Go see your friend Frigga she needs you."

"Father, if what you say is true. That they be attacking more towns and villages. I want to defend myself and my friends from harm. Teach me to fight please."

"No, horrible idea. You can get kill." 

"But Odin could have kill me. But he didn't because he was arouse. It could have been me. But he choose...I have learn, father."

Frigga father close his eyes and consider her words. He slowly nod his head.

"When the sun is high tomorrow. We will begin your lessons. Go see your friend now."

Frigga walk away from him. One day Odin, one day you get yours.


	2. The Death Of A Tyrant And The Rise Of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This event led Odin being King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 birthdays to celebrate. My aunt is Dec 22 my sister 25 my cousin is 26. So wow it's tough writing when you planning 3 birthdays and christmas

Thor finally reach the throne. He silently enter the great hall and observe Odin war council. Which consist of mens he never seen before. He also took notice of their age. Their was the same age as his father. He also notice the commanders were absent. Commanders which was his friends and allies.

"Your holding a war council without the commanders."

"I have my reason for relieving them of their duty."

"We need them. Mother need them too. This is our darkest moment. That Asgard have every face and you relieve them."

Odin look up from the hologram and give his advisors a look. Then he return his eye back to the hologram. 

"Our darkest moment. Do you even know what that mean. Asgard had many dark times before you were born, my dear boy. Before any of your little friends was born. You all think this is a game. A child game.

Odin stood and walk between his old war council members. He slam one of his fist on the chest of one. 

"But these men here are warriors. True mens, not boys who put their codpieces first when whores wag their tail in front of them." 

Thor frown in anger at that last statement. He knew he was speaking of Jane. But he remain calm. His mother needed him. 

"So I have no say in the matter. My words hold no merit. You denying me my chance of revenge. I want to save my mother.

"You have no say. Because I say you don't. I am King."

"Don't let pride and anger control your decison. Mother wouldn't want this off you."

"Go, I have important affairs to attend to."

Thor shook his head and walk off in anger.Odin sigh and walk past the warriors and made his way up to the throne. He slowly sat down and stare at the floor. One of the old warriors step forward.

"My King, shall we proceed with plans of attack."

"Leave me."

Odin still stare at the floor and wave his hand. He close his eyes and thought to hinself.

Frigga always hate it when he lose his temper. In fact she never tolerate his foul behavior when he was young man.

3397years

Odin open his eyes as his father discuss battle plans. He found this meeting tedious and boring. Listening to this old frog as they talk is exhaustion.

"Odin pay attention."

Bor snap at Odin.

"Forgive me father."

"Not to long ago. Maybe a year or two ago. You raided a town on Vanaheim."

"I raid many of village and towns father how could I possibly remember one."

"The first one I order you to raid."

Odin look down. He try to remember the town. But he could not recall it. He scratch his head and sigh. As he scratch he felt a small hole on top his head. He squint in suprise. He remember now. He never went to the healer. Because he thought it was nothing. But the hole came from that girl. The one who try to protect her friend.

"Yes I remember. What of it?"

Bor walk through the hologram to face him. For the first time in his life. Odin took in his father appearance. Bor once red hair now grey is thinning. His eyes was once bright now dark and tire. In few short words Bor is drying up. Age has finally caught up with him. Odin heart jump with delight at the thought of becoming King at a young age. He hide his thoughts and waited for his father to speak.

"It seems the King of Vanaheim brother reside in that town along with his family. If we slaughter them. Then the King will be force to protect the rest of his siblings that are still living. This will thin his army and resources a little. But the damage will be felt in the furture."

" We been raiding their villages and town for the last three years. Maybe they strengthen their defense in that time. Especial since he the King brother."

"A risk worth taking my son 

Then I will not fail you." 

You will not, for I will join you in battle. We attack after sun set."

Odin bow and left his father. Odin smile to himself. 

"They will never see us coming father."

Odin said as he walk away. As the door close behind. Odin clasp his hands and smile. But his glee was interrupted by a soft voice.

"You seem happy?"

He turn in surprise to see a young blonde hair girl smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

Odin look behind him at the doors. He a worry look. But rebound quickly.

"If my father's or any of the commanders learn of your presence near the war council. It could mean death."

"I have nothing to fear. I know you will protect me from harm love."

Odin took in her words and thought it. Would be protect her.

"Why stand near the doors? Speak."

"I need to have a word with you."

"Go on. I'm listening."

The girl look down and took a breath.

"I'm....I'm. I'm in need of your body. Three days is too long to keep a woman waiting."

Odin eye her up and down. He could plainly see she is nervous. She was hiding something from him and he my have a clue of what it is she trying to hide. If he's right, then he will not claim it. He smile and grab her hand. He roughly pull her to him causing her to wince in pain. He growl before kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss and spoke.

"Then I suggest you wait longer."

Odin push her off of him. The girl look down with tears in her eyes.

"I don't have time to bedded you. I have to prepare for battle."

Odin brush past her ignoring her silent crying.

Two days later

Odin watch as the brifrost touch down near him. Thw bridge light light up the night sky. He watch as more warriors exist the gate. He grin as he watches them kill Vanaheim warriors one after another. When enough of them came through the bridge. He made the decision to finally match upon the wooden palace that lay hiding in the woods. With one wave of his hand. They follow with no question. Slaughtering every thing in their path as they follow him. 

When he finally reach his destination. He stare in awe at the beauty of the palace.

"A shame we have to burn it to the ground. Ha ha ha."

Odin stop laughing when he saw his father coming from the east. He lead his troops to his father.

"I see you finally made it son."

"I couldn't leave all the glory to you father."

"Good, father and son join together in battle. This bring me great pride my son."

Odin bow to his father.

"Odin I will take the males of the house. You take the females."

"His wife? You want me to bedded his wife?"

" No you don't. I speak of the daugther and chamber maids. That should please you much. I bedded the wife myself."

Bor slam a fist into Odin armor. Then signal his army to sack the palace. They watch as the army run to the palace. Thats when Odin saw some people running from the palace. He wave his hand for his man to follow. Him and his army left the main army and follow them. Bor fail to notice Odin leaving. It took a few minutes for them to reach the palace doors. Bor smile as he watch half of them making their way inside. That's when the palace explode killing the ones that made it inside. 

Odin flinch from the explosion. He turn and saw a huge fire over the trees. Concern was wtiting on his face. But he knew that his father could handle it. So he continue to stalk the people through the forest.

He continue to follow them until they reach a river bank. He observe them a top of a ravine for awhile. For what he could tell, their was some guards. Then the servants and the female nobles of the house. His father must have come in contact with the King brother at the palace.

Odin silently climb down signal others to follow. Feeling his way down he never took his eyes of them. When he reach the bottom he duck behind some brush. He waited until he had enough man down the ravine. When the numbers finally was him. 

Odin run through the brushes with a battle cry. The servants look up in horror as Asgard army fell upon them. The guards took up a line to protect the noble house. That's when Frigga brother and his man appear out from the darkness. Odin stop and turn into the attacking force. Odin smile as this battle will be a memorable one. He stop and yell.

"Come Freyr give me a true warrior battle! For all to remember my name in the halls of Valhalla!"

Odin draw his sword and slowly walk toward Freyr. When a blade came towards his face. He block it smoothly. He turn in rage, that someone will dare ruin his glorious moment. But to his surprise, it was a women.

"We meet again, Odin."

He look at her and try to remember her face. He then notice the guards was attacking his force.That's when she attack again. He block the next swing and then went on the offense. He swing his sword but she counter. He stop and look at her surprise. Then he swing again and she block it. They both stare at one another.

"Three years of training to avenge my friend you so cruelly defile."

Odin took in her appearance. He never seen a women in armor before. But somehow it aroused him alittle. 

"What you name little warrior?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Frigga, it's Figga now prepare yourself prince of Asgard."

Frigga attack Odin with the skill of a master and in return he show her his skills. He enjoy every swing she made. He never seen a women like this before. He want to engrave her image in his mind. That's when he decide to tackle her. But he flew through her hologram when he made the attempt. He land on the ground and quickly turn around to defend himself aganist her attack. He grab some dirt and swung it at her face. Temporarily blinding her. He stood and smile as he spoke.

"A trick for a trick milady."

Frigga cover her face and threw daggers at him. Which he quickly dodge from. 

"Frigga get away from him!"

Odin look up and saw Freyr fighting his way through his warriors. He look up and saw that his warriors was struggling against the Vanir army. That when he saw some of his father warriors rushing over the riven. His smile fade when he notice them carrying his father body.

"To the raven!"

The Asgardian force regroup and fought their way back to the riven. Odin stop in his tracks. When Freyr rush to block his path. Odin stare at him, he took his attack stance and charge Freyr. Freyr rise his face and charge too. In one quick move Odin cut Freyr leg and disable him. Odin kept move towards his father.

Odin look back to his second in command and give him an order.

"Sound the retreat!"

Odin reach his father and kneel beside him. He watch as Bor struggle to breath. He been stab in the lungs multiple times. He watch him spit blood up from his mouth.

"Why didn't you heal him?"

"We have no healing stones left, we use it to heal the wounded from the explosion."

Odin watch the warrior. He turn back to his second. But the man shook his head.

" Imond open the brifrost bridge."

Odin heard the sky erupt in a thunderous roar. He look up between the trees top and saw the light. Then he turn his eyes back to Frigga. Then he disappear in the light.

Odin hold his father tightly to keep the trees and stones from hitting him. It felt like forever, but they finally reach the gate. 

The gate keeper Imond quickly dodge the trees and stone. That came through the gate. Odin came through with Bor. He set his father down on the floor. When Bor eyes was close. He started to worry. He shook his father, but he could not wake him.

"Father, father."

Odin look at the gate keeper with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a one shot is coming up. It's connected to The Realms volume two. It's about Jane and Thor.


	3. The Grand Manipulator: Part 0ne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Odin reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to read the one shot I wrote call Drifting that I post. To get this chapter.

Sif stood in the middle of the thone room shock. She could not believe this was happening. The Allfather was willing to make her a commander. She dream of this moment when she first decide to become a warrior. But she knew this dream was a false dream. She knew this was meant to be an insult to Thor and his mortal.

To show the people, a women can lead better then Thor. That she will make a better queen then the mortal. The idea made her feel humiliated. The thought of her being use as a tool for the Allfather purpose sickens her. But the worst of it is, he knows that she probable figure his plan out.

"Well Lady, this is an opportunity. No women has ever been on the war council. This will be good for you."

"What of Thor, Fandral Volstagg and the other commanders?

"Worry not, I will reinstate them after I eliminate those foul creatures."

Sif considers this for a moment. If she say yes, then she be in Odin inner circle. If Odin plots aganist Thor, then she will know about it. Then it was decide. She kneel on one knee.

"My King, you honor me. I will accept this fine opportunity."

Odin wave his hand up. Sif stood an bow, she then turn to leave. He watch her as she exist the room. 

Sif remind him of Frigga. They are so alike, in so many ways. Sif became a good warrior because of Thor encouraging words. Frigga became a skill fighter because of him. That why he want to married her. Odin look at the sunset and remember the days that led to him becoming King. How those days led him to marry Frigga.

3397 years ago

As the sun finally set, Odin watches as his father being inspected by the royal healer. He order the gatekeeper Imond to close the gate. He know he just stranded the army, but this was important. Their death means little to him. But his father death could mean everything. Sacrificing the army is well worth it, to achieve his goals. He couldn't have them see he's father lying on the floor dead. Word will spread of his father death.

He look at Imond, who was conercn for his King. Odin hope his tears will fool the gatekeeper. He doesn't want him to learn of his treachery. It could cost him his head, if the truth was every discover. That he secretly inform the surprise attack. He turn back to his father and waited patiently. 

The old healer look at him, and sadly shook her head.

"The great King is no more, my prince.

His father had die while they was traveling through the brifrost it seems. Just as he hope. Odin reach behind his back and took a knife out if it sheath. He place a hand on the healer shoulder and took five quick jabs with the knife to her stomach. 

"Thank you. Father memory will live on. Your family will be rewarded handsomely for your death. The halls of Valhalla will warmly welcome you in death."

He place a kiss on her head and slit her throat quickly. He gently lay her down, and watch her bleed to death. He then turn his eyes to Imond. He stood and clean his blade.

"This is for the good of Asgard, gatekeeper. You and I, are the only ones that know of my father death. Her death was necessary, her knowledge of his death could no be allow. If other civilized world learn of his death, they will side with the Vanir. It will show us weak, do you understand."

The gatekeeper took in every word. Then he nod in silence.

"Good."

Odin pick up his father staff and teleport his father and healer bodies away.

"Now bring my army back." Odin watches as he open the brifrost. He tap the staff, and disappear before the first warrior took his first step of the bridge. 

3 months later

His rule did not go as expected. The Vanir attack was a setback, a costly one at that. His people wanted revenge which was understandable. He felt some guilt over the warriors that was brutely kill in the explosion.

But he didn't want to be an old man when he succeed his father. His father just turn four thousand this year. He's already seventeen hundred. His father could live another fifteen hundred years. In short time wasn't on his side. His rule would have been in the shadow of his father and he will not be second to his father. 

But the Vanir has momentum now. Their victory over us, give their people hope. Asgard was fear across the realm. But that battle cut us, and it show that we can bleed. Thanks to me he thought to himself

Then their was his father advisors. He could only cover his father death for so long. He told them he was regenerating his power by sleeping. But none the less they still keep pressuring him to take action."

He rub his eyes in frustrating. He look at the advisors.

"I will no longer be needing you all service."

The old mans look at Odin in disbelief. Until one some up, on behalf of the others.

"Odin you can not dismissed us. Only your father the King can give such a command.

"Yes, but my father has gave a command. That I be active King until he awakes. You should remember, you was their.

We have years of experience. Your father wish us to help you grow into being a fine King. He wanted you to keep his legacy alive in your reign. Asgard had prosper under you father rule. Because we gave him good advice, which help this realm grow nicely."

"That's exactly why, I must relieve you of your duty. I'm King of Asgard when my father sleeps. This is my time to prove to him. Now as a token of my appreciation of your years of service to the realm. You will receive ten pounds of gold and a new station."

Odin watches as the old man's argue amongst themselves at Odin rewards. Until the same man spoke again.

"My King, we have serve over thousands of years to your father. Ten pounds of gold, is a merger reward. We work hard and honestly for your father."

"Have you pick up a blade. Have anyone of you every been in battle. Is your back strong from a hard day work. No, you spent all these years talking, and my reward is fitting."

The man smile, but heart know is fill with hate of Odin.

"You said we were to be relocated?"

"Yes, to Midgard."

The man look at Odin wide eyed.

"Migard, is an untamed and barbaric world. Surely you cant expect us to move our family there."

"No, I moving you lords there. Your families are welcome here in Asgard. Now with that say"

Odin wave for the guards to remove them.

"Take them to the brifrost."

The man look back at Odin as the guards drag them away.

"Your father will awake! He will question our disappearance!You will not get away with this.!"

Odin took a breath, as the man scream was finally block out by the sound if the door closing. His reign will go unchallenged. Odin smile, when his years of planning finally pay off.That's when his second in command enter the chamber.

"Take your must trusted warriors with you. I must have faith in them, to remain silent on this up most important task. Do you understand me."

"Yes my King."

"Good, you will wear my father armor. The helmet will be lace with red fur. Remember, you must not speak to the enemy a quick clean kill."

Odin nod to dismiss him. He smile to himself. He will rule the nines realms for himself. He be remember how he brought peace to them. He will reach the core and grasp the soul of each realm, and rule them all. His blood will run strong through out the realms.


	4. Princess Frigga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone a one shot is coming up and it call Heimdall Loyal to Asgard. Yes this one shot is connected to this story Realms volume 2.

Frigga took in the cold air that fill the dark elves holding cell. She felt her body getting cold. She knew the elves was trying to put them them a sleep. She look down at the girl, who was feeling the effects of the cold as well. She put her arms around the girl. More heat for the both of them. She then look at her people and watch as the cold took effect on them as well.

"Everyone gather near. We will become one and fight the cold that our enemy try to lay upon us."

"What so our enemy can see us weak and humiliated. It's Thor mortal fault, she led them here to us. That what my grandfather told me. When the attack begin."

Frigga turn and look at the proud man, she then turn and look at the other mens. When they all started to agree with him.They all held sour frowns on their faces. She took in every man face before looking back at the one who spoke.

"Hmm, is that why we were so easily defeated in battle. Because of our pride and arrogance. Have our ignorance to the reality that we maybe insignificant just as the other worlds that reside in this universe stunt our thinking? Are we blinded by the fact that some of our foes are not in fact ignorant and stupid. That they can learn, just as we learn. Or the weakest can grow strong just like us. Can we lose so easily?"

Frigga stare at the man. Who stood shock at her words.

"Can not answer my question. Fine then I answer for you. Yes, dear boy. We are not as strong as you think. Asgard spent years pushing other races around. So much so they fear us. But in time they get tired of being push. They get the courage and push back."

Frigga close her eyes and sigh. 

"But you are our queen, you are of Asgard too. How could you say such things."

"I'm Vanir. From the day I was born to the day I die. My world Vanaheim was being push. We too grow tired of Asgard torments. We push back, we push back hard. So much so that two Kings loss their lives. See I was born outside of Asgard. I considered myself lucky that I'm Vanir. I saw the real world for what is was. I seen how cruel the universe could be. I always been humble, because I suffer defeat before."

Frigga open her eyes and saw all eyes on her.

"So how can you past judgment on the mortal. When your grandfather openly admit he knew about the dark elves and why they came. I was surprise when Odin knew them as well. Which means most of old Asgard knew about the elves. Which means it could have been prevented before the attack."

The man look down, he could not form words to the queen strong argument.

"We still live in Old Asgard ways. But it's up to you to create a new world. It's up to all of you, to live a better life. Embrace this moment in time as your own. Never be a shame if it. If we survive this, never forget this. This will help you grow, this will help you become a better person. Never be a shame."

Frigga watches as they all bundle around her. She then turn to the man. He look down and spoke.

"My queen."

He then made his way into the group. Frigga close her eyes and thought about how her uncle the King of Vanaheim death which led to her marriage to Odin.

3397 years ago

It's been three months since they set sail. Frigga stood below deck with her mother. They share the same bed for those months. While her father and brother slept in different sleeping quarters. Their palace was being rebuild in a new location. Vanaheim look stronger then every. Now they was on a tour. Making stops to different villages and towns on their journey. Celebrating her father and brother victory that they won against the Asgardian. Each one rewarding them with a grand feast. Placing offerings at their feet. 

But now the victory tour was coming to an end. Which made her happy. Their final destination was to visit her uncle the King and stay until their new home was complete. She smile at the thought of staying in a palace. She can final have a nice warm bed, that doesn't shake and rattle by the untamed sea. 

She roll on her side and pull the fur over her some more. She smile when she heard her mother snoring softly. She pull some fur over her mother. She then roll on her back and stare at the ceiling. She couldn't go to sleep, she was too uncomfortable. She set up and gently toss the fur back. She stood and stumble a little by the constant rocking of the boat. 

She turn back to her mother and smile. She slowly made her way through the lower deck. Careful not to step on the sleeping warriors on the floor. After squeezing through barrels of food and supplies. She finale made it above deck and quickly saw the night sky. She twirl around and marvel at their beauty.

"They look like gems. Millions of gems that been sew onto the night sky."

"That they do."

Frigga turn around and saw her father sitting on a barrel. He smile at her, and toss a apple to her.

"You startled me, father."

"I see you can't sleep baby bird. The sea can make the strongest warrior into a ill child."

"I'm worry, that Asgard isn't finish with us."

"Nothing never easy. You should know that."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No. He's Asgarding, their kind is hard to kill."

Frigga look at the apple as she turn it slowly.

"You shouldn't concern yourself over this. They are my burdens to worry over. You know you shouldn't waste it. Go on eat it."

Frigga took a small bite out of the apple. She slowly chew it, but she never took her eyes of her father. 

"She still hasn't said a word. Since that day when, Borson destroy her purity."

"I not surprise at this. That's something a person will never forget."

"But I want to help her."

"You can help her. By being her friend. This is a wound that can not be heal by magic. It can be heal by time and herself. She has to choose to get past this. But you can still be there. To help guide her."

Frigga smile and took another bite of her apple. That's when she heard it. The sky roar with a thunderous sound. Frigga close her eyes, when she recognise the sound. She turn around and open her eyes at the sight of the brifrost touch down far away from them. Frigga turn to her father.

"Go wake you brother, and tell him to wake the others as well."

Frigga nod her head and turn to go below deck.

"Frigga, after you did what I ask. Return to your mother."

She didn't know what happen. It happen all so fast. As soon as she woke her brother. He tgot the rest of the man's up. They all rush to get above deck. She stood their quietly. Try to make sense what's going on. That when she heard the thunder again. She quickly step to the side and look up at the sky through the opening. She saw the brifrost open. 

She heard her father spoke, and heard footsteps. She turn and dash back to her and her mother room. Careful not to knock anything over. She close the door, and silently made her way to bed.

Three days later

They final made it to her uncle kingdom. They all stood above deck. They was a couple miles away from the great city. It be noon when they reach it.

Frigga couldn't stop staring at her father. He hadn't spoken much since they saw the brifrost. She knew what he was thinking. Was it an attack or had Asgard seek counsels with her uncle. The bridge touchdown but then quickly touchdown a second time. Then that was it, whatever happen. It happen with in a short amount of time. To short to be an attack. But also to short for peace talk. That the mystery, they have to wait and see.

After some time, they finally dock at the harbour. That's when she saw them. The royal court, they all kneel on one knee. When her father stood to confront them. When all of a sudden one of them spoke.

"The King and the royal family are dead. You are next in line to the throne. My King."

Frigga turn to her father and heard him sob. She quickly turn her head. The lost of her uncle cousins and his wife hurt her dearly as well. But she knew what kind of bond her father share with his brother. She heard her mother. Trying to calm her father down. 

"I'm sorry for your lost, malady. Truly I'm am."

Frigga turn to her mother hand maid.

"It's a sad a day, I never going to forget it."

"I worry for you and your brother."

"Me? Why would you say that to me. True he's my uncle, but my father is the one who need the care."

"No I have to worry, your the princess now. Your brother is the heir now. Your the only female in the line of males of your father blood. Your uncles and aunts only produces boys. Powerful mens will take note of this."

Frigga turn to her brother, who quietly listen in on the conversations. He turn his head and say nothing. Frigga look at the palace.

"I'm a princess now."


	5. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Hemidall loyal to Asgard is connected this chapter. So if you get lost read the oneshot.

Thor snore softly as he gently hold Jane in his arms. He turn his head into her hair and smile unconsciously from the sweet scent. That's when he heard it, a knock on his door. The noise continue repeatly. But he try to ignore. He tighting his grip on her hip as the knock begin to disturb her sleep. 

After years of training, he become more aware of his sense and surroundings. So hearing something as odd as a knock in the middle of the night. Will get his attention with ease. He ignore it, but the knock continue to ring in his ear. He slowly open his eyes and mumble to himself. He didn't want who ever at the door to wake Jane. So he slide his arm from under her and toss the fur off of him. He make a quick stride to his large doors and open them furiously. He give the guard a stare that could kill.

The man bit his lip and proceed with his message.

"Hemidall request..."

Thor put his finger to his lip and silence the man. He turn to see if the guard had woke her up. But she remain alseep. The guard look in the chamber and saw Thor mortal in his bed. Thor turn his head back to the man. He give a quick nod for him to speak.

"Hemidall request you to meet him at the royal stables as soon as possible."

The guard whisper to him. He then nod his head down as he walk backwards. Thor frown and quietly close the doors.

Just down the hall on the upper floor lies Odin private chamber. Odin lay awake in his bed. He was think over his plans to lure the dark elves out in the open. He smile at the thought, of how all his plans succeed in the past.

But that smile disappear when he thought how Loki ruin his plans of placing a king that he rear as a boy. On the throne that he could rule over the giants. If Loki had control his jealousy, and hate. Then Thor wouldn't have falling for a mortal. Which might in turn stain his blood legacy. 

Odin close his eyes and remember how his plans lead him to met Frigga father. 

3397 years ago

A young Odin stare at his kneeling commander and squad of warriors. He nod his head and spoke.

"Is the task complete?"

"Yes my prince."

"Any witness?"

"No."

"Good now remove my father armor. You did well for our king. I know he be please with your victory."

The man smile and started to remove Odin father amor. Odin stood from his chair, and places both of his hands behind his back. He continue to observe the commander. He reach for gungnir and pick the staff up. The man look up at Odin. That when he point gungnir at him. 

"Here's your reward."

Odin release gungnir power and kill the his commander. He then point the staff at the remaining warriors. Striking them down, one by one.

After the deed was done. He walk pass the bodies and made his way to the doors. He stop and turn around to set the chambers on fire. 

He turn silently and open the door. He step through them and close the door behind him. He turn to the right and face his new second commander.

"He was sympathetic to my father cause. But you not Eljam, I know your loyal to me. Your ideas match my own and for that reason alone why I made you my second. Follow me and I will lead you to a glorious future. A future where Asgard rule the know universe and all who live in it."

"Your well, will be done my king. My I ask. What of the bodies."

"That's a unique fire. It will burn the bodies until there nothing but dusk left. But it will stay contain in the chambers, fear not. Now go spread word of my father death and the king of Vanaheim death."

Eljam nod and turn to leave. Odin pick gungnir up and walk down the hall. He kept walking and turn down a corridor. That when several servants and couple of chamber maids walk by. They stop and nod to Odin. He stop in front of them. He look at the male servants .

"I need you to summon my new advisors. Tell them to wait for me."

He nod for the male servants to leave. He then turn his sights to the chamber maids. The maids started to giggle under his gaze. He bit his lips, and observe the one he want.

"You two, come with me."

He grab their hands and lead them away from the other maids. He smile to himself and pull one of the maids into a kiss. Every thing he ever wanted is come a head. Like a beautiful dream. He broke the kiss and smile to himself.

6 months later

Odin face was stoic when he lock eyes with Frigga father. He was now in a truce meeting with the new king of Vanaheim. They was meeting on the home world of the Nova corps. 

Odin turn to look at the young leader of the Nova empire and admire her beauty. But he kept his stoic face hiding the fact he want to bed her. He quickly turn back to face the new Vanir King. They both lock eyes and stare at each. Until the Nova leader broke the tension.

"We gather here gentleman for one reason. To call a truce between our empires. But seeing how the main conflict is between your worlds. It will befall on you two, to come to an agreement. The war your father and brother have rage has speard through out the universe. Affecting every world. I will give an example, the Kree. Because of this war, the Kree empire has taken over worlds. Because of Asgard absence from the universe affairs. Now I heard from each one of you. On what you expect from this meeting. But please take account that both of you are her now. This is a sign you both want to negotiate. So please hear what each other have to say. Before we begin, would anyone of you like to say what's on your mind. 

Frigga father lean forward and look at the Nova leader. Then he look Odin, he lean back in his chair and spoke.

"This has to be say. Your father started a war for selfish reason. He let his greed and lust for power to cloud his reason. Innocent lives lost their life because of it. My bother is dead because of it. So what make you think you can negotiate with me?

Odin remain calm and spoke

"Have you forgotten. I to lost someone dear to my heart. My father, was kill by you brother the king. This war has taking a great deal from us. It's now time to put an end to it."

"I'm curious on how your father survive the battle. I must have struck him in the chest multiple times. Surely he took a great deal of damage from the multiple stabs wounds."

"We Asgardian are born strong and durable. You winning, the fight between you two. Insult his honor so much he wanted revenge, what better way to have it. By killing a king."

Odin took a breath, and spoke again.

"But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to negotiate peace. Please hear what I have to say. I not my father, I seek to end a foolish war. I'm ready to hear your terms for peace."

Odin turn to face the leader of the Nova empire. She look down at the two separate scrolls. One with an Asgard royal seal and one with Vanaheim royal seal. She pick up the Vanir scroll and broke the seal. She unroll it and begin to read from it.

"Fine let's get to the terms of agreement of the Vanir king. First term, Asgard will agree to cease all attacks on Vanaheim from this day and forward."

She stop talking and look at Odin. But he kept his eyes on the Vanir king. She started to speak again.

"Second terms, you will return all territories that was lost in battle to Asgard. Third term, you will help rebuild the damage that Asgard has cause. Fourth term, you will open all blockades that was places around Vanaheim and it territories. Fifth term, Vanaheim will be able to expand it territory by five worlds within the nine realms. This is the term of agreement that the king of Vanaheim had lay before you."

She roll the scroll back up and place it down on the table, before picking up the Asgard scroll.

"King of Asgard, do you understand the terms"

Odin nod, but he never broke eye contact with the other king.

"Very well, we will now go over the terms of Asgard king."

She broke the seal and unroll the scroll. She stare at it for a second before speaking.

"The first and only term is, that Asgard will agree to all of Vanaheim terms. If there's an arrange marriage between princess Frigga of Vanaheim and the king of Asgard, Odin. This is the term of agreement that the the king..."

"Never!!! I rather rage a war that will tear the nine worlds apart. Before I let you touch my daugther. No deal, no agreement Asgardian."

He shouted out loud to Odin. He slam his fist into the table and draw his sword from his sheath. He point it at Odin, daring him to attack him. 

"Calm yourself at once."

They both turn and face her. 

"Put that weopen up at once. This suppose to be a civilized meeting and yet you trying to turn it into a blood match."

She look at Odin then turn to face him again. She look at his sword then spoke to him again.

"Come with me and put that sword up."

She look at him and he turn his gaze back to Odin. He sheath his sword and follow her. She lead him to a corner and spoke again.

"Do you realize that this is a gift. A great opportunity, for your world and hundreds like it. Your daugther will have great influence in Asgard politics. Your allies will be out of Asgard line of fire. They will be protect by Vanaheim. This could improve trade around the universe. Let's not forget your daugther be queen of the most powerful empire in the universe. Your grandson will be king..."

"That's if she can bear him a son. Look I not an imbecile, this is a great chance. But I not so stupid to fall for his trick. Yes my blood could rule Asgard. But the child will be influence by him, rear by him. To make it even worst if she married him then he be apart of Vanaheim. He could over throw me and rule my realm."

"You make a valid point. But consider this, if you chose not to except this. Then you allies will be furious. This war has taken a toll on them. Have you forgotten that, Asgard is ravishing their world. They are suffering as we speak. Some worlds are defensively weak and can not withstand multiple attacks from Asgard. If they ever learn you had chance at peace with the Asgardians and you did not except. They will turn on you. Think of your people and their sufferings. Think of that, you have no choice but to accept. End this now."

"But my daugther."

"She better learn Asgardian culture fast."

She walk away to leave him to his thoughts. He frown and squeeze his nose. He turn to face Odin.

"King of Asgard if I agree to tumour term. I must add another two term to my agreement."

Odin smile smugly and spoke.

"Very well. Let's hear this last term of agreement."

"You have to respect my daugther. She not an animal, she not some object and she must not be treated as an enemy. She will be your wife not your prisoner. Treat her as queen of Asgard. Or the agreement will be void and the war will rage on. Second my daugther doesn't understand your culture. She need at least two years to learn your people ways. During this time you be able to court my daughter, supervise of coarse. I want her purity to remain intact. But this will let you bond with her. Making her comfortable in your present. This is my terms, agree to this. Then I will accept the marriage arrangement."

Odin lean back in his chair and took in each word. He nod his head in agreement.

"Simple enough. Your terms are fair. I agree to you terms."

The leader of the Nova corps spoke again.

"Then we have a vocal agreement. I will have my ambassador to Asgard write the treaty now. Then the both of you have to sign it. Then seal it in blood."

Odin sit back and smile. He's now one step closer to Vanaheim throne. Everything's going as plan.

Present day

Odin was fast alseep in his bed. Clueless to the event that unfolded in the market palace tavern. But oustide, down near the royal stables. Thor quietly walk to the stable doors. He made his way into the stables and close the doors. He then observe his surroundings. Nothing but sleeping horse and a stack of hay. That's when a strong voice pierce the air. He didn't flinch when he heard Hemidall powerful voice.

He look up at the loft and saw Hemidall standing there.

"You have change over the years son of Odin. So much so that you surprise everyone, including me." 

Hemidall started to walk to the staircase, but he kept on talking.

"You choose to walk off the path your father lay before you. Which is an accomplishment on its own. But I'm curious how you reach your destination son of Odin without you father help?"

"I'm make my on path Heimdall. I don't need my father help to create my path."

He watch as Hemidall walk down the stairs.

"Well son Odin build your path around this. In my hunt to find the dark elves. I heard voices and saw warriors. Plots and secrets flow between each men like a disease Hunting conspirators is a very complicate thing especially when it involves a king."

"Father?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think. No one want to harm your father. It's the exact opposite, it's your father that wants to harm your belove it."

Thor eyes grew wide from shock at the news.

"Why would he hurt? Jane would never harm him."

"He wants to sacrifice her life to the elves. See the Aether is an infinity stone. An infinity stone needs a life force to latch on to. Those stones will not work without life. Odin going to return the stone back to Asgard. Replace it back in her and lure the elves into a trap.

Thor frown as he turn to leave. But Hemidall stop him in his tracks.

"Don't let her walk the streets of Asgard alone without your company or someone you trust. I heard something else in their conversation as well."

"What did you hear?"

"They speak of hate towards your mortal."

Thor turn and face Heimdall. He then look up at the stable loft open window and look at the palace.

High above in the palace. Odin was awake by a knock on his door. He push his fur off of him and stood. He was furious by being awake in the middle of the night.

"Enter."

A guard open the doors and enter his chambers.

"My King. Eljam the great commander is dead. Him, the tavern owner and some warriors was slain in a market tavern. Odin stood shock at the news.


	6. All Hail Queen Frigga Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone. My personal life gone to hell. But I resolved the problem( my jerk of a boyfriend.) Now I'm back and better.

Frigga smile down at a two year old Loki. Who was nestle down and wrap in one of his favor quilts that she weave for him. He sat quietly on her lap playing with her hair. She then look up at Thor, who was playing with his wooden sword pretending to be his father. She smile at Thor, savoring each moment. In a few more years, the sweet child will want to spend more time with his father. Which is natural, every son leaves their mother breasts and follow behind their father.

"Alright my darlings, you need your rest. Time for bed."

"Nooooo!!!"

Thor cry as he stomp his feet. Frigga rise one eyebrow at Thor. Challenging him to defy her. He saw the expression on her face and soon sat down and begin to pout. She felt a gentle tug on her hair and look down at Loki beautiful brown eyes staring at her.

"I not sleepy. Please can I hear another..."

Loki yawn then finish his sentence.

"Story."

Frigga smile and gently kiss head as Loki close his eyes. She motion Thor to stand and come to her. She watch as he stood and run to her. She stood and readjust her hold on Loki. She smile at Thor and step in front of him. She waited for him to lay on the quilt. Which was quick enough when she felt the quilt pull a little. She start to walk and once again she smile when she heard Thor giggle.

She nod to her chamber maid as she pass by. The maid couldn't help but smile when she saw Thor riding the quilt. She follow behind Frigga and watch as she lay Loki to rest in his bed. Then she watch as she move to Thor bed. In one quick move, Frigga pick Thor up and place him in bed. But the young prince was still energetic. He start to crawl and squirm. But the maid was impress on how the queen handed him.

"Thor get under you quilt and go to sleep or you will not get any sweets tomorrow."

Thor stop moving and squirm to get under the quilt. He finally found a resting places let out another giggle and smile at Frigga.

"Silence my little warrior. Time to sleep.

Frigga place a kiss on his head and watches as he nest in his bed. She smile and and made her way to the doors.

She awake from her dream, when she felt the girl stir underneath her. She open her eyes and look down at her.

"My queen."

Frigga look up at the young man who was looking at the door. She follow his gaze and saw a squad of arm elves. She gently push the girl off of her and stood. As soon as she stand up. Some of the man's begin to stand as well. She look at her people and and nod for them to remain calm.

She careful cross over some sleeping Asgardians and squeeze by the mans.. She stop in front of the elves and nod. They made a hole for her and let her enter inside their group. They quickly close the gap and lead her out the cell. As soon as she step outside her cell. She was blinded by a bright light.

3395 years ago

She slowly open her eyes, after the sunlight blinded her. She watches as her arm escorts, Vanir royal guards walk down the plank of their ship. She follow close behind them. She took in a deep breath when she saw Asgard warriors stand on top Asgard ruin temple. That was once an embassy. Until her uncle burnt the temple down. 

The guards stop just a few feet of Asgard warriors. Both sides remain silent, until a thunderous roar pierce the sky. She look up and saw a light mix with wondrous color rush down towards her and her guards. She felt herself being pull of the ground. She felt her body grow light and felt at ease. When the light touch her, she close her eyes from the brightness. 

As soon as she open them. She saw nothing but stars. Which startled her at first. But she gather her senses and took in their beauty. She look down and saw what she assume was her world. She look up and saw a bright light.

Before she knew it, they enter the light and quickly exist it. That's when she saw it, Asgard. But it didn't look like a world. When they finally reach the gateway. She left the portal feeling different. But it was a good different, a unique different. She twirl slowly and took in the gate golden beatuy. 

But she stop when saw the royal guards at the entrance. A man in formal attire step forward and spoke.

"Frigga Princess of Vanaheim. Welcome to Asgard. I trust the view from the brifost was pleasing to you eyes." 

"It was beautiful."

"Every living soul that pass through the bridge have spoken those same words. It please me you have enjoy the view. Now if you please princess. Your bridal carriage awaits you. Your wedding procession will begin with you being paraded on the the streets of Asgard."

Frigga give the man a small smile. But inside she was screaming at the thought of being parade around. It disgusted her that she nothing more then a trophy from the war. The truth of the fact is. Asgard has won the war. There was no draw or equal footing. Odin won by marrying her. If her father died and her brother die without an heir. Then it pass to her and Odin. That's why her father an brother refuse to step foot on Asgard.

They have every right to be cautious. She also knew her father couldn't go on with this war.

Frigga look at the man and rises her head. If she was to be queen. Then she will be one. She will not be a pawn to Odin game.

Frigga started to walk. She walk pass the man and move through the guards. They all step back and watch as she move towards the front of the carriage. She climb up to the driver sit and push the surprise man off. 

"Princess Frigga what are you doing?!"

The man that greeted her yell at her in shock.

"I going to the palace. I want to get this foolishness over with."

"But the king.."

"What? He not going to harm or execute me. He needs me."

Frigga crack the whip behind the horse and race off. She ignore the warriors running behind her and made her way to the palace.


	7. All Hail Queen Frigga Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone for the delay. I got a little lazy. But I'm back. Ok I will be change the name of this story soon.
> 
> Plus in a few more chapters this part of the story will end. And I be starting part three of this story through Loki Thor and Jane point of view on saving Frigga.
> 
> Also if I make any mistake please give me a break. I crack my screen. Ok everyone enjoy.

Jane roll on her side and felt nothing there. She slowly open her eyes and saw Thor wasn't there. She sit up and observe the room. She watch as the fire still burn brightly in the pit in the middle of the room. She turn to the window and saw it was almost dawn. She toss the fur off of her and got out of bed. 

She decide to take time and observe Thor room. She can learn alot about him form his room. She slowly walk and took in everything. His walls was cover in paintings. The colors of the paint was dark, but you could clearly tell there was a battle taking places. She look at some of the warriors and their opponents. But one stood out from the rest. A man with red hair clad in golden armor with a dark red cape. With a golden hemlet with the horns facing down. 

She slowly pace the room and took in how clean his room was. No doubt with the servants help of course. She notices multiple door ways. She made her way to the first large door and gently push on it. She made a big enough crack for her head to squeeze through. She peep around the door and saw it was his weopens room. It was about the same size of her lab in New mexico. Filled with weopens she seen before and alot of one's she never seen in her life. She smile and slide back into Thor room. She close the door and turn to look at the huge pit. She walk towards it and stop. She look down at the few steps that lead to it. 

This would make a good sitting area if there was some pillows. She thought to herself. She look up to the adjacent door and remember that's the bathroom. She turn and look at a large wardrobe and couple of chests. She saw some boots and assume that where he keep his clothes.

That when she heard a noise behind the last set of doors. She slowly walk to the door, she walk by the large couch and chairs. She took a breath and push on the door. Just as before, she peep around the corner and spotted Thor. He was lifting some strange objects over and over again. She lean back behind the door and smile when she realize he was lifting some type of weights. 

She bit her lip and peep again. That when a creature appear out from nowhere. It let out a small growl then rush the door. Jane quickly shut the door and was hit on the head, when the creature put it's weight into the door. She yell from the pain, when she crash to the floor.

She look at the door, and heard nothing. She decide to check her now, since it seems safe. She gently touch the spot that was now hurting her. She pull her hand down and look at it. She wince at the blood that cover her finger tips.

"Jane are you hurt?"

Jane look up and saw Thor standing at the door. He quickly close the door and rush to her. He kneel down and gently touch her head. He stood and rush out of her sights. She want to see where he disappear to but she decided to wait for him to return. She wince when she felt her head being gently tug back. She saw Thor looking down at her. 

She open her eyes and stare at Thor. She saw the healing stone in his hand. She reach for his hand as he crack it open over her head. She felt her blood grew warm through out her body and finally settling in her chest. 

"There was no need, I fine."

"Can you stand Jane?"

"Hmm"

Thor gently pull her up to her feet. He place a hand on her head to see if the healing stone work.

"It's was just a bump"

"Yes with a cut on top and some blood, Jane. You shouldn't over look this."

She look at the door and frown.

"What was that thing?"

Thor look at the door and sigh.

"My pet."

Jane snap her head back around and look at Thor.

"That thing is your pet."

"He's harmless really. He just a little to playful."

Thor slowly move his hand towards Jane hips. Jane smile and turn to face Thor. He stare at her for a second before he gently kiss her on the lips.

"So this is what your doing. Fornicate with your mortal. While your mother suffer."

Jane close her eyes as Thor broke the kiss. She listen as Thor engage his father in another battle of words.

"You call it fornication because you think little of me and her. I call it affection because I care for her. Aa of my mother. I will never dishonor my mother."

Jane open her eyes and saw Odin standing with an entourage. She close her eyes and wish she never open them. This man clearly didn't respect his son privacy. Thor look down at Jane, then turn to look at Odin. That when he step in front of her.

"Call it what you will. But it still the same to me."

"You come for a reason father. Please tell me the reason.you decide to grace us with your present."

"I'm King my son. I need not explain myself to you. But if you need to know. I will tell you."

Thor eyes narrow on his father. He have a thought on why he here.

"I came to see if you come to your sense. But I got my answer."

Odin turn around and begin walking towards the door without saying another word. Jane step from behind Thor and roll her eyes. She waited for the doors to close before speaking to Thor.

"So he basically came to see if I spent the night here."

"More likely he came to see if I bedded you."

Thor slowly back up and turn around.

"Jane I think you should stay in my chambers for the day."

She turn to speak, but she notice Thor body language. Something wrong she thought. As much as she wanted to see more of Asgard. She decide to take his advice. He know this world better. 

"Hmm...ok that fine."

"I will send for your dress and food."

Thor still didn't turn around. It's clear he didn't want to worry her. She also have a feeling it have something to do with Odin.

Outside Thor chambers, Odin stare at the door. He turn to leave and made his way to his war room.

"Thor will leave the mortal in his chamber. Have a man posted near by. If she leave the chamber, arrest her.

Odin rise his hand for them to stop. 

"Leave me."

He listen as his entourage pound their chest armor. He waited for the last one to leave before walking away.

He slowly walk down the hall. How could he bed a mortal out of love. He thought to himself. True he himself ravage a couple of mortals when he was younger. But he never commit to loving them. It was more of a show of his and Asgard dominance. The mortals need to be control through fear and forcing their women to bed them is apart of that fear.

"If Thor need love. Sif or any maiden of Asgard would make a good match then the mortal. Bunnhillda would make a find match. If she learn to hold her tongue."

He stop and took a breath.

"Asgard need another stronger queen when I'm gone. A queen like my dear Frigga."

Odin smile when he remember their wedding feast.

3395 years ago

Moans of pleasure echo through out the corridors. They grew louder and turn into shrieks of pleasures. All who travel through the hall heard the mourns. But choose to ignore it. No one dare to interrupt the king when he was occupy. The guards who was posted at the door stand there and listen. They watch as a couple of maids walk by. GIggling at the women moaning from pleasure inside the chamber with the king.

Inside the chamber a women was laying on the table. Twisting and turning from the pleasure Odin brought her. She reach down and grab a hand full of Odin hair. She look down at the mighty King whose head was settled between her legs. She watches as he devour her juices as he eat from her sweet nectar. 

She quickly jolt her head back as he thrust two fingers inside her. She arch her back and scream for more. Odin rise his head and smile as he bit his lips. He release her thighs and slowly made his way to her stomach. He kiss her navel and gently lick it before move up to the valley of her breast. He let out a muffled goan as he took one hand to squeeze a breast. 

He then drag his mouth over the other breast. Sucking on the soft round breast as he go. Pinching and roll the other nipple between his fingers. Odin begin to bite and suck on the other nipple. He then reach down with his hand and enter her again with two fingers.

Causing her to once again to moan. Odin gave a devilish grin, when he saw the amount of pleasure he was giving her. He remove his fingers and guide his codpiece in. He lift his head to observe her facial expressions and was please to see pleasure in her expression. He readjust himself to make the experience more comfortable. That's when she clench around him causing him to groan. He lean down and kiss her passionately. At that moment he begin to thrust softly.

Savoring her tight warm quim with each thrust. He bit his lip and found a rhythm. He move to her neck and kiss it softy. He begin to thrusting harder. He lift himself up and started to thrust harder. He lift his head up and started to moan.

But the moment off ecstasy came crumbling down. When a soft knock pierced his moment in paradise. He frown but continue on thrusting. Chosen to ignore the intruding sound.

But the knock grew louder to the point it started to destroy the moment. Odin growl and slide out of the women. He hop off the table and wrap his cape around himself. He rush to the door, vowing to punishing the fool who dare interrupt him.

He grab the door handle and open it.

"You dare interrupt me?"

"Forgive me my king."

The guard took a step back, from his angry king.

"But it's your bride to be. The princess of Vanaheim seem to abandon her escorts."

"What? Where is she?"

"The last report say she traveling through the street of Asgard."

"Fine her and bring her here!"

Odin slam the door in the man face and race to get dress.

"My king?"

"Go home girl, I no longer need your services."

Odin toss her clothes to her and nod towards the door. The girl suppress a whimper and rush to get dress. She stop to look at Odin. But he give her a cold look as if warning her not to question him.Odin walk by her and made he's way to the balcony. He ignore the door being close when the half dress girl left in shame. He put his shirt on and quickly turn his frown into a smile.

"I do love a challenge."


	8. All Hail Queen Frigga Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating quicker. I work on a blueberry farm and the hours was crazy. I had to work 6 am to 9 pm for three months. But I'm back on schedule now. Also please comment on the chapter. I know I not the best writer. But I will try to improve

Thor slowly pace back and forth, trying to make sense of the madness that quickly unfolded around him. He turn and slowly made his way to the balcony. He lean forward and place one arm on the stone rails. He finale made a decision on the matter.

The people of Asgard are grieving over the lost of a love one. Soon grief will turn into angry. Word have  
already slip through the cracks, that Jane brought the Aether here. Luckily Heimdall dealt with the conspirators. But their will be more attempts. 

Word of this magnitude will spread. Thor close his eyes and open them again. Simple truth is Jane will be blame for the attack and for his mother abducting.

He have to get Jane off Asgard now.

"Your awake, usually you sleep until the sun high in the sky."

Thor smile when he recognized Sif voice. He turn and face her.

"With the attack that happen recently. Sleep is the farthest thing in my mind lady."

Thor give her a weak smile. 

"Your not anger with me? You know, for accepting the Allfather offer."

"No. Why should I be angry. I'm financially secure. There's plenty of worlds that need my protection. I will not let a title or rank define me or my action."

"Good to hear. Hah"

"Why you laughing women?Do I make you laugh?"

Thor smile at Sif.

"No its.....You change Thor. Those are words I never thought to hear from your mouth."

"Being exile will have some affects."

Sif started to giggle some more.

"Forgive me Thor. But two days away from home. Should have little affect on your decision making."

"You make a good argument Sif. But when I act and behave as I did that night. Earning my father disappointment. His lost of respect and pride in me. Not know what my future hold. My brother try to kill me or any innocent soul that stood in his way. Just so he can prove to father he's better."

Thor look down and nod slowly. He look back up and spoke again.

"Rank and title lose there charm quickly."

Sif look at Thor awkwardly.

"Thor I have something to say."

Thor became a little uncomfortable. He could tell from her body language that the conversation will be difficult.

"Forgive me Sif. Later I might be able to have a word but now I have a meeting to attention to." 

"I had hope to talk about this now, Thor. For this is an important matter that need to be attend to."

"I know you do and I do realize how important this is to you.. But I have to handle my affairs now."

Thor turn and made his way to the stairs. Sif watches as a stable hand appear from behind the trees leading Thor horse to him. 

She slowly back away and sigh. He might know. That's why he's running away. It has to be.

"Oh my queen. I need your advice more then ever."

Somewhere across space far from Asgard. The dark elves led Frigga to a private chamber. She watch as the elves in front of her step aside and made an opening for her. She slowly step forward and notice something strange. The ship engine wasn't humming anymore. She quickly realize the ship stop.

"Its no longer on Asgard."

She quickly look in direction were the voice came from. She wince and notice a figure hiding in the shadows. No she thought, he wasn't hiding.

"It seems the Asgardian king, found a way to shield it's powers from our senses."

Frigga remain silent, and let him talk.

"You learn silence from the Asgardian. Good Vanir, less trouble for me."

"Your Malekith, the dreaded dark elf from children stories."

"Insulting me is unwise women."

"What else can I do. If you think my King had inform on the location of your precious Aether..."

"Calm yourself women. I know the Asgardian better then you."

"I just wanted to see Asgard beloved queen as she was. Before I torture her to death. If your King doesn't return what's rightful ours of coarse."

That's a good question. Frigga thought to herself. What will Odin do in this matter. She could never predict his next move when he's in a rage. Just like when they met again in the streets of Asgard. Before their wedding feast.

3395 years ago

Frigga found herself a comfortable spot and observe the people of Asgard. So far she confirm all beliefs that Asgard is a nation that live on the sword egde. She never seen so many warriors training at once. 

"This would make any worlds nervous."

She sigh to herself and turn her attention to the market square. It seems there an event going on.

She move from her spot and made her way to the first stall. Which was ordinary enough, vegetables and fruits is common enough in any market stall. She press on and notices a peddler with lovely rugs. She stop in front of the dark skin man and smile. She notices a women with the same skin tone, and quickly identify her as his wife. It seems they have two children a girl with same skin tone and a young boy with...

Hmmm she thought to herself. The three was darker but the boy skin tone was different.

"We're not of this land, just as you."

Frigga snap her attention back to the man.

"Forgive me, if I offend you."

"Now I know you not from this land, Vanir."

"How you come to know of me?"

"Because Asgardian are different from other races. Their arrogant heartless monster. They take want they want. Never give back, never. They like a plague, consume every living thing in their path."

"You live with them long."

"To long lady, to long. I see everything. Hear everything. If they don't see you as their equal. Then your nothing, the animals have more respect then the unworthy."

"You are a slave."

"Yes at some point of time we were. My people lost the war that was aganist Asgard. Me and my family was capture and was sold as slaves."

"But your free now as you say I do not understand. Did you win your freedom."

"It was something I did not agree to. I did not wish for it to happen. At first it anger me. But I learn to deal with the shame. But I owe our freedom to my daugther and grandson."

Frigga look at them and notices they was staring at her. She quickly firgue out what he mean.

"An old army commander brought us. Me, my wife and daughter who was just a child at the time. We serve his house like any other slave. But we was a little different. Our daughter befriend the commander son. So we receive special privileges. But boys don't stay young forever. Soon friendship turn to lust. He bedded my daugther on numerous occasions without my knowledge. Then when her belly start to swell, I knew."

"Father, I.."

"No girl. You did it for us and we still together. That's all that matter."

He smile at he reassuringly. Frigga smile and spoke up.

"So the child was a boy. First born son. Asgardians take pride on first born son. So first can not be a slave. Stain the family honor. Free all of you, let you rear him. Boy come of age. Then make a certain claim to him. Then toss him into the battle field. Am I close."

He nod slowly, and look down.

"What's his name?"

The girl smile at Frigga and spoke.

"Heimdall, his name is Hemdall."

"Is a good strong name, you name him well."

Frigga smile at the boy and nod. 

"I must the going."

"Be careful, try to pretend to be Asgardian. You draw to much attention to yourself just by your mannerisms."

Frigga look at the mother who finally spoke up.

"I will do my best..."

Frigga bite her lip and turn to the strange event held at the center. She turn back to the man.

"What are they doing over there."

"That's the slave market. You might want to go around it."

Frigga nod and left the family alone. She visit a few more stalls and decide she had enough. She turn down the alley, refusing to look in the direction of the slave market. 

She kept her bearings and understood the fact that this is a hostile realm. She slowly walk down the alley. When she heard a soft humming noise coming from above. She quickly brace beside a wall and watch the boat slowly come down. She cover her eyes from the dusts and heard it come to a stop../p> She slowly open her eyes and instantly recognize the man with the red hair. He jump out of the boat with one swift move. She took a deep breath and stare at him. "Odin"


End file.
